Burn
Burn is a song by Deep Purple that was originally released in 1973 in the album of the same name, Burn. It was rereleased in 2004 and it is the version that appears in Axel Steel's tier in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. It contains 2 very long, difficult solos, the first on guitar, and the second on synth. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 200,000 Platinum: 300,000 Diamond: 400,000 *TAP NOTES: Hit Tap notes without strumming. Gold: 150 Platinum: 250 Diamond: 375 *SUSTAIN TIME: Hold the Sustain notes as long as possible. Gold: 104.00s Platinum: 121.00s Diamond: 162.00s Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 176,800 Platinum: 229,000 Diamond: 273,700 *SUSTAIN TIME: Hold the Sistain notes as long as possible. Gold: 76.00s Platinum: 137.00s Diamond: 195.00s Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 306,700 Platinum: 402,200 Diamond': 507,400 *RED NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 508 Platinum: 753 Diamond: 828 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 49,300 Platinum: 68,100 Diamond: 85,200 *NOTE STREAK: Earn 'Excellent' ratings to keep your streak. Gold: 9 Platinum: 14 Diamond: 19 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 500,000 Platinum: 1,000,000 Diamond: 1,625,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 505,000 Platinum: 1,067,000 Diamond: 1,710,000 *STAR POWER SCORE: Aim for a high band score while in Star Power. Gold: 179,500 Platinum: 309,500 Diamond: 498,500 Sections Burning Riff 1 Doomsday Verse 1A Doomsday Verse 1B Chorus of the Damned 1 Burning Riff 2 Doomsday Verse 2A Doomsday Verse 2B Chorus of the Damned 2 Burning Riff 3 Purgatory 1 Burning Riff 4 Purgatory 1 Sodom Solo A Sodom Solo B Sodom Solo C Sodom Solo D Burning Riff 5 Purgatory 2 Gomorrah Solo A Gomorrah Solo B Gomorrah Solo C Gomorrah Solo D Burning Riff 6 Doomsday Verse 3A Doomsday Verse 3B Chorus of the Damned 3 Burning Riff 7 Reckoning Lyrics The sky is red, I don't understand Past midnight, I still see the land People are sayin' the woman is damned Sh-she makes you burn with a wave of her hand FREEFORM The city's ablaze, town's on fire The woman's flames are reachin' higher We were fools, we called he "liar" All I hear Is "Burn!" I didn't believe she was devil's sperm She said, "Curse you all you'll never learn" "When I leave, there's no return" The people laughed till she said, "Burn!" FREEFORM Warning came, no one cared Earth was shaking, we stood and stared When it came, none were spared Burn! You know we had no time We could not even try You know we had no Time You know we had no time We could not even try You know we had no Time Sky is red, I don't understand Past midnight, I still see the land People are sayin' the woman is dead She makes you burn with a wave of her hand FREEFORM Warning came, no one cared Earth was shaking, we stood and stared When it came, no one was spared Burn! Songwriters *Richard Blackmore *David Coverdale *Glenn Hughes *Jon Lord *Ian Paice External links *Burn on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:9th Tier